Adventure AU
by Hannah.bananas29
Summary: Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't think of a better title, but anyway: Sakura AU where she has many brothers. This is following their adventures and friend drama!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first story, it's kind of a test to see what writing is like, and it's about a couple things that have been on my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Sakura's brothers (age order):**

 **Kakashi**

 **Madara and Izuna (twins)**

 **Shuishu**

 **Itachi**

 **Pein**

 **Sasuke and Sakura (same age)**

 **Obito**

 **Tobi**

 **Soundtrack:**

 **Classified ft. David Myles - Inner Ninja**

 **OR**

 **Lady Killers II - G-eazy (Christoph Andersson Remix)**

 **One-shots:**

* * *

A Heated Game of UNO

"That's not fair!" Screeched an angry Madara. He was standing, staring at his twin Izuna. "Draw 4 (four) Madara!" Said Kakashi, trying to hide his smile. Madara, Izuna, Kakashi, Itachi, and Sakura had been at this round of the card game UNO for about an hour, and it was beginning to get a little intense to say the least. Izuna just chuckled and reorganized his deck. Madara let out a reluctant groan and drew 4 (four) cards from the deck. "Madara you have half the deck in your hand!" Rang our Sakura's cheerful voice in a room of raging testosterone. Madara laid his head in his arms on the table, hair spilling everywhere, "I knowwwww." was all his reply was.

 ****FLASH FORWARD 2 HOURS****

Turns out, the quietest of the bunch, Itachi, was the best at UNO. It came down to him versus Sakura in the end. Madara had too many cards, so he forfeited, Izuna followed his twin suit, and Kakashi had to go wake up Tobi from his nap. It all came down to these two.

"Draw 2 Itachi." Said Sakura happily.

"Rude." Muttered Itachi under his breathe

"Sorry!"

"For my turn, I'll skip you, skip you again, and change the color to green. Oh, and UNO."

These actions left Sakura's mouth hanging agape.

She has no green cards!

She draws a few from the deck, finally putting down a green zero. It's Itachi's turn. He glances at his cards, and then to Sakura. Putting down a Draw 4 (four) card.

"I win."

* * *

 **There will for sure be more than one chapter, but this is all I have for now. Thanks for the read!**

 **xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Remember to review and suggest more stories for me to write about!**

 **xxx**

* * *

Movie Time

After a long day at work, Sakura wanted nothing more than to change out of her pencil skirt into a pair of sweats, and binge her favorite TV show. Her whole family was quite successful. Most of them were either CEO's of some company, Madara, Itachi, and Sakura, or they were in charge of a private business, Pein, Kakashi, and Shuishu. Tobi, Obito, and Sasuke were too young to do anything, although it was Sasuke's final year at Oxford College. Sakura's company began when she was still in college, she started a little early. Her company assembles and sells the largest telescopes and telescope mirrors in the world. Needless to say, they were the most successful in that field. Madara's company produces only the finest boats, and are sold world wide. Itachi owns a company called Akatsuki, and it's unclear exactly what they do, but he's pretty successful. Pein is an interior designer and architect. He designs and decorates houses for celebrities all around the globe. Kakashi is a lawyer. He could work with a firm, but he works privately for celebrities, and is the most successful at what he does. Shuishu is an artist. He makes really good money, but that didn't start until a few years ago.

Sakura was exhausted. Success had its consequences. She was longing for her bed, but something about work was bothering her. Many of her male coworkers looked down on her. Now, this was a regular occurrence, but it happened today more than others. Sakura just speculated that they were jealous of her success, but it hurt. They were brainstorming some new marketing ideas and Sakura thought she was doing pretty well. Apparently, her pride annoyed one of the males in the room, and he told her to go home. He said, "Sakura go home. If you keep being Miss. Independent, you will never please a man.". Naturally, Sakura fired him on the spot, and tried not to let her emotions run wild in the conference room. She turned to speak; "That's all for today. You may all go home.". The pinkette then collected her things and mom-walked out of the office as fast as her heels would let her.

'Finally.' She thought as soon as she got to the door. It was pretty late, around 6:30 pm or so. She unlocked the door, and as soon as she was safely inside, she dropped her bag and took off her shoes. It made a loud echo in the main corridor of the house she shared with her brothers, so now they would know she was home. The first brother she saw was Tobi, running down the corridor with soap in his hair, in a pair of swim trunks. Following Tobi was Kakashi, with his hands dripping, racing after Tobi. "Ne-san!" He squealed, with Kakashi running after him, "Tobi, get back here!". Sakura just laughed, picked up Tobi, and gave him back to Kakashi. "Welcome home Sakura." He said quietly with a smile.

The next two brothers she saw were Madara and Izuna. "Sakura-chan." Izuna said softly. "Sakura!" Madara just about yelled, jumping out of his chair to embrace her. She hugged him back, and saw they were eating dinner. 'Chinese takeout! My favorite!' She thought. "We saved you a plate!" Izuna said cheerfully, handing her a still warm plate with and egg roll, beef Lo Mein, and some fried rice on it. "That looks delicious!" Sakura said with wide eyes!"

After she ate and changed into sweats, she went into the basement to watch a movie to end her night. She found Shuishu down there. "Hey Shuishu-kun, wanna watch a movie?" "Sure Sakura-chan, but can we invite the rest of the family?" "Of course! That's a great idea!". Thus began the rest of the night. The whole family down in the basement watching a Disney movie, all cuddled together eating popcorn. Pein makes mean popcorn. This family always has a way of cheering each other up.

* * *

 **Thanks for another read! Next chapter up soon!**

 **xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading this far oh my goodness!**

 **xxx**

* * *

Graduation

"1...2...3! Smile!" Said Kakashi as he snapped about the thousandth picture of the night. That one was a little blurry, Sasuke-kun, Pein-kun, go pose again." He demanded. "No!" They shouted in unison. "Nii-san, you know I hate having my photo taken!" Pein groaned. Kakashi simply replied with a smile, "You are holding up the line of the rest of your siblings to take a photo with Sasuke-kun, so I would suggest getting back and pose before I kick your butt into tomorrow!". This made Pein nervous so he jumped back next to Sasuke and smiled. *Flash* "Okay that should do it. Sakura, you're next!"

Sakura walked over to Sasuke, leaving Shuishu, and gave him a hug, "I can't believe we graduated already. It seems like just yesterday we were just freshman." Sakura said, straightening his cap, "I agree. College went by so fast, it was the time of my life though." Sasuke said cheerfully. "Okay you two (2), smile!". Sakura turned and smiled brightly. Everyone was so proud of Sasuke, it was finally time for him to get out into the world, and decide what he wants to do. Sakura started her company last year, so she was already rising.

Suddenly, a yellow haired figure appeared behind them, photo-bombing Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke whipped his head around, noticeably irritated. "What are you doing dobe?". "We graduated!" Naruto shouted in their ears. "Naruto-san! Pose with Sakura and Sasuke." Kakashi said politely. The three graduates posed for a photo. "Kakashi-san, is it okay if I take Sasuke-kun and Sakura-kun to go see our friends? We are all newly graduated, dattebayo.". "Of course, just hurry back, many of your siblings still need a photo." Kakashi said politely.

The trio walked over to a mass of students in black gowns and caps on. Sakura was the first to find her friends. A blonde girl with long hair ran and embraced her, "Forehead!" She called. "Ino-pig!" Sakura called right back. "Hinata-san! Hi!" She ran to the violet haired girl next. "You look beautiful Sakura-san.". "You really do!" Tenten agreed nodding her head. "Thanks ladies, but let's not focus on me, we graduated!" She called gleefully.

Sasuke and Naruto wasted no time on hugs and compliments with their friends as the girls had. "Sasuke-san! Naruto-kun! We have now graduated! I wish you both eternal youth and greatness!" Rock Lee said with a smile. "Thank Lee-san." Said Sasuke, rolling his eyes. Chouji was eating chips, as usual, Neji was talking with an annoyed looking Shikamaru, but all he heard him say was, "How troublesome.". "Naruto-san." Naruto turned to see Sai. "Hello Sai-san. What do you want?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"I just wanted to tell you that your hair looks particularly yellow today."

"What does that have to do with anything? That's not important at all! I think my hair is great."

"Of course Ugly. Keep thinking that way!"

That conversation ended with another fake smile, and a shot to Naruto's self esteem.

* * *

 **That's all for this story! Thanks for the read, make sure to review!**

 **xxx**


End file.
